The Portal Of The Warlocks
by MagnusBane569
Summary: Warlocks are dying, and Magnus Bane senses it. When he finds a jewel, he knows he has to bring the remaining warlocks together. And in the midst of it all, will Magnus and Alec's relationship survive? This is my first FanFiction so I hope you will enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jewel**

As Magnus got to the door of his apartment, he held a jewel in his hand, squeezing it as he opened the door. When he opened it, he saw Alec, Isabelle, Jace and Clary standing there.

"What were you doing Magnus, you took forever!" Alec exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to get something," said Magnus, with a glint behind his eyes.

Then Jace stepped in "Oh shut up you guys, we need to get to the Institute. Come on!"

"Magnus, do you have it?"

Magnus showed them a jewel. It was a turquoise emerald. "Good, now let's get going" said Jace.

At the Institute library, Magnus put the jewel on the table and said to them all, "I feel a strong connection to warlocks from it but I don't know why".

"But that's almost impossible there are barely any items that trace back to warlocks," Jace inquired.

"Well Jace, I said I don't know why I feel it relates back to warlocks! But perhaps this does have something to do with warlocks...lately, I haven't been feeling the presence of a lot of warlocks, which means they are no longer alive." said Magnus.

"So you think Warlocks are dying because of this jewel?" asked Alec tentatively.

"Possibly" said Magnus with a bit of mystery in his voice. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Clary.

"I think I should keep it. I'll give it a closer look" said Magnus.

"Fine, just don't break it," said Jace cheekily.

"Well, I don't think I have anything more to do here," said Magnus.

Then he took the Jewel and started to walk out the door. Alec ran up to him and said, "Don't forget about Saturday!".

Then Magnus kissed him on the cheek and then walked out the door.

As Magnus was walking home, he thought about what Alec said, and what he did to him. And wondered if it was a good idea to have done, what he did. _It's Thursday_ , Magnus thought; that should be enough time. Then the jewel in his hand started to glow, and heat up. He felt it and dropped it because of how hot it was. He looked at it on the ground, furrowing his brows. Now it was glowing brighter than a witchlight. Magnus stepped away from it and put his hand up in the air. Blue flames emerged from his fingertips, shooting out towards the jewel. Once the flames hit the jewel, it stopped glowing and was cool again. Magnus picked it up and made the quick decision to go back to the Institute and tell Jace what happened.

When Magnus got to the Institute he knocked on the door. Alec opened it, with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here? You literally just left!" Alec exclaimed, with a dazed expression on his face.

"The jewel; it started to glow and heat up," said Magnus.

"What?" Alec said, confused.

"Where is Jace?" asked Magnus urgently.

"He went out with Clary for who knows what reason…just come in tell _me_ about it," said Alec.

Magnus went through the door and closed the door behind him. They sat down at a table.

"I don't know why it happened! I was holding it, and it started to glow. It got very hot, so I dropped it, then shot a spell at it. It eventually stopped glowing and went cold again," said Magnus.

"Could it have something to do with your warlock abilities?" asked Alec thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but then again, normally my spells can get rid of a lot of things," said Magnus.

"Ok, but Magnus, I'm actually quite glad you're back here," said Alec.

"Is it because you wanted to see my stunning good looks?" Magnus asked, smirking.

"No, I wanted to talk about what you did when you left before," said Alec.

"Oh sorry, not sorry," said Magnus. "I thought Jace knew we were dating."

"Well, sort of…" said Alec, with an unsure tone in his voice.

Magnus sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't told him, but I think he now knows, thanks to you!" exclaimed Alec.

"Well, at least he knows now…" said Magnus. A silence fell for a moment.

"I mean, I guess it's kind of good. At least I don't have to tell him we're dating," said Alec.

"But you will have some explaining to do!" said Magnus.

"Oh I forgot about that," said Alec sheepishly. Magnus thought he looked so cute in that moment.

"Alec, I've been in a lot of relationships before you and only a few of those relationships where with guys. And believe me, if their friends find out they are dating another guy and they didn't know it, things can end badly."

"Then what do I tell Jace?" asked Alec, his eyes wide.

"Tell him how you really feel about me, or maybe just about boys in general," said Magnus.

"I don't think I should do that, Jace isn't really one for feelings".

"Well, I don't really have any more advice! I am just the random warlock your dating," said Magnus sarcastically.

"Don't say that, Magnus! No, thanks for the advice," said Alec. "Oh! And I almost forgot, I found this book in the library!"

Then Alec grabbed a book from the floor and gave it to Magnus. Emblazoned across the front in a nice, curlicue font were the words _Jewels for Shadowhunters to Downworlders, all you need to know._

"Is this some kind of joke?" said Magnus.

"No I thought it would help," said Alec seriously. Magnus laughed.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks. I won't need it" said Magnus.

"Why not?" asked Alec, a little hurt.

"Alexander, I appreciate it, but I don't think it will be too much help," said Magnus.

"Well, can you at least have a look through it?" Alec asked, his voice quiet. Magnus could tell he'd been trying to impress him.

"Fine, only if you do one thing for me," said Magnus, sighing.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You'll see…" said Magnus mysteriously, and grinned, knowing what he was going to do.

Then Magnus opened the book grudgingly, and began to read. Alec leant on his shoulder as he did, but Magnus didn't mind. When Magnus had finished, Alec leant off his shoulder. He looked at Magnus, staring into his eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Well there was nothing helpful in there, but now you have to fulfil _your_ end of the deal!" declared Magnus.

"What do you want from me?" huffed Alec.

Then, without saying anything, Magnus pushed his lips onto Alec's. Alec, surprised but not arguing, pushed his hand into Magnus's glittering hair; it was soft and silky. Alec pushed his lips harder onto Magnus's mouth. Magnus groaned. Alec wanting more, he pushed himself onto Magnus's muscular body, feeling his warmth, wanting to just be closer. Then, abruptly, Jace strode into the room. He caught sight of them, and opened his mouth, bewildered. _So he hadn't been out,_ thought Magnus. Well, at least now he knew for sure!

Alec stepped back from Magnus, shocked, as Jace opened his mouth to speak, amusement on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I would like to thank my editor, KittyPretty206, for helping me edit my fanfiction. You should all go look at their fanfiction called The Dark Objects. Thank you KittyPretty206!_

 _ **Demonic**_

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" asked Jace.

"You know, just making out with Alec. The usual," said Magnus. Jace scoffed.

"What! Umm, no he wasn't," said Alec nervously, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Don't worry Alec, Clary already told me that you and Magnus were dating."

"Damn you Clary," said Alec under his breath.

"What was that?" said Clary sharply.

Alec whirled around. She was standing at the door with Isabelle. "Nothing," said Alec quickly.

Jace smirked.

"Well, I think it's time I should get going," said Magnus.

"It's quite late, Magnus" said Alec. "Maybe…you should stay."

Magnus glanced at Jace.

"I don't care what you do!" exclaimed Jace. "But I'm going to bed."

"Me too," said Clary and Isabelle almost in sync, and something seemed to pass between the three at that moment, that Alec and Magnus were left out of.

Then Jace, Clary and Isabelle stalked out of the room, leaving Alec and Magnus alone, staring at each other awkwardly.

"Well, maybe I should stay," said Magnus.

"There are spare rooms, but…why don't you come and sleep with me?" Alec said, a slight tone of playfulness and seduction in his voice.

"Ok, if that is what you want!" said Magnus excitedly.

Then Alec and Magnus walked together to Alec's room. Alec grabbed hold of Magnus's hand and squeezed it tightly. Once they got to Alec's room, Magnus pulled his top off.

"What are you doing?" asked Alec, half in excitement and half in nerves.

"Is this not what you want?" breathed Magnus, and for a moment his head dropped in disappointment.

Alec put his hand under Magnus's chin and lifted it up, kissing him on the mouth.

"Of course it is," said Alec, against Magnus's lips.

Magnus grinned.

Alec broke away, to take off his top. For a moment Alec and Magnus stood there topless, staring at each other, playful grins among their faces. Magnus gestured.

"Do you what you want," he said.

Alec reached for the buckles of his pants and unclasped them, sliding them off. The tension was too much. Alec pushed Magnus onto the bed and kissed him hard on the lips, licking them, biting them. Magnus's lips were warm and soft, and the feel of them against his sent shivers down Alec's spine. Alec ran his hands up Magnus's bare chest, feeling the hard cord muscle, breathing and inhaling him.

He pushed on Magnus harder and harder, until the tension was too much too handle. Wanting more, Alec reached down to his waist and pulled off his…

The next day Jace strode out of his bedroom with the lazy gracefulness of a sleepy cat. He strode into Clary's bedroom, wanting to wake her up. He had a new mission, and he didn't want to do it alone.

Clary was asleep when Jace walked into her room. She looked so tiny and peaceful, sleeping there. Jace thought for a moment back to that painful night in Alicante, where he had been convinced that Clary could never be his.

He took a deep breath in. Clary was his, and nothing would get in their way. He tapped her on the shoulder lightly, whispering her name. 'Clary?'

She opened her eyes and turned her head groggily to him, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. She smiled.

"Jace, what is it?" she asked.

"We have a new mission," said Jace. At this Clary sat up, more awake now there was mention of a mission, of something to do. Clary never liked to just sit still.

"What is it?" asked Clary.

Jace took a deep breath in.

"The jewel."

Magnus stared at Alec, sleeping peacefully in bed next to him. He thought of the night before, all the things they had done, all the passion they had felt. It felt amazing.

Then, Alec turned and faced him, his eyes fluttering open sleepily. His eyes shined in the light. They were beautiful, Magnus thought. Alec leaned forward into Magnus, their lips touching. Alec's lips were cool and soft. Alec pulled away.

"So how was your night?" asked Alec, a smile playing around his face.

"Fine," said Magnus, sarcasm in his tone.

"You don't seem so happy about it," said Alec.

Magnus laughed.

"Of course I enjoyed it, Alec. I haven't done that in a long time. You could do with some practice, though."

"Enjoy what?" asked Jace.

Magnus shot his head around to the doorway, where Jace was leaning, giving them a strange, amused look.

"Looks like you decided to stay, Magnus," Jace said.

"Yes, I did," said Magnus in a low voice, staring Jace right in the eyes.

"Well, it seems we have a new mission; would you both like to join us? Magnus, it's about the jewel you found," said Jace.

"Well, if it's about the jewel I think I should go. It still seems like something is off about it," said Magnus.

"Ok, see you then. And Alec, I know what you two did last night. Well done," offered Jace.

Then he strode out of the room, not looking back, leaving Alec stiff with embarrassment, his face red as a tomato. Jace had a habit of doing that, Magnus thought, of leaving everyone mortified in a nonchalant way.

Alec looked at Magnus. "Well, I think I should get ready for the mission. I guess I will see you there Magnus," said Alec.

"I guess you will. And Alec, I really enjoyed last night," said Magnus, a loving smile on his face.

Alec got out of bed and walked into the wardrobe, leaving Magnus in bed alone, thinking about his boyfriend.

At the library in the Institute, Jace, Clary and Isabelle were sitting at the desk when Magnus walked in, followed by Alec. "Good! Now that we are all here, we can start," announced Jace as the two boys came and sat down.

"This mission is about the jewel Magnus found," explained Jace.

"Yes, we all know Jace," said Alec, boredom in his voice.

"And we all know that you and Magnus had sex last night, so shut up," snapped Jace.

Alec blushed and immediately looked down at the floor. Magnus's cat eyes flashed with amusement.

"So, next order of business, the jewel."

"Izzy, if you will," said Jace.

"Apparently, the jewel is connected to warlocks," explained Isabelle, her dark hair loose around her shoulders.

"Tell me something I don't know," said Magnus.

"Sorry that I'm not as smart as you,' said Isabelle sarcastically.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," said Magnus. Jace snickered. Alec was surprised at how snarky Magnus was being today. Usually Jace was the one who would bring the attitude.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. You can do whatever mission it is your doing on your own. I just remembered I have some things to do," said Magnus, and stood up out of his seat quickly.

Alec looked up at him, disappointment in his face.

"But Magnus-" began Alec, upset that he was leaving when he was the one who the mission involved.

"Good bye Alexander," said Magnus.

Then, he walked out the door and out into the hall.

Out the front of the Institute, a portal finished teleporting, and a familiar figure stumbled out, meeting Magnus's eyes and frowning.

"Tessa, my dear! Good to see you, but what are you doing here?" asked Magnus.

"I am here from the Clave. They want to see you and Alec. You need to come with me right now," said Tessa.

"But why do I need to come. And since when were you so chummy with the Clave?" said Magnus.

The 150-year-old girl sighed, and fiddled with her hands.

"The Clave want you and Alec dead," said Tessa.

Magnus gasped. He couldn't deny it, he was shocked by this piece of news.

"What? Why the hell?" asked Magnus.

"I will explain more later. Get Alec, and come with me right now" said Tessa. There was a look of pain on her face.

"I'm not coming," said Magnus grimly, and stepped away back towards the Institute. Tessa breathed out.

'Magnus, you know I would never hurt you. Please, just get Alec and I'll explain. We need to go!" Tessa exclaimed.

"I'm sure you won't kill me. But you said the Clave wants us dead! I will not put myself and my boyfriend in a position where are lives are being threatened on purpose, or at least for no good reason," said Magnus.

"If you don't come now, the Clave will come to this very spot and kill both of you without letting you plead your case. Now go and get Alec," said Tessa, her voice hard.

Magnus looked at Tessa. He trusted her. And if he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he would have to throw himself into the unknown.

'I'll go get him.'

He ran back into the Institute, Tessa following him. Everyone was still in the library when Magnus walked in. Alec's face lit up when he came in. Jace's didn't.

"So Magnus, are you here to tell everyone how much better you are then us again?" asked Jace, anger in his voice.

"No, this is my friend Tessa, and I am here for Alec" said Magnus.

"W-why?" asked Alec, his voice full of concern.

"The Clave want Alec and I dead."


End file.
